¿Broma inocente?
by Gisei-chan
Summary: .Un Crack-fic que termino siendo un Mini-oneshot con algo mas de una escena graciosa... Light Y./L .


_Declaracion de derechos de autor_: **Death Note no me pertenece en lo absoluto.**

**Genero:** ¿Humor?/¿Parody?**/bueno...pretendia serlo...XD/  
Tipo**: Mini-oneshot  
**Advertencia**: ningunita :)  
**Aclaraciones**: -_Pensamientos_- ; -Dialógos-  
**Titulo**:

**¿Broma inocente?**

_.por Gisei-chan._

-

- _Paciencia _- se repetía.

Aunque tuviera la vista fija en la pantalla del computador, su mente divagaba por cualquier otro lugar y su mano libre cerrada en un puño sobre su pierna era una prueba claras de que estaba enojado, ¿Quién era L, después de todo, para decidir si él era Kira o no? -Solo un genio loco -, Raito estaba seguro de que no lo era, con eso era suficiente, tenia que creerle, porque él no era un vil y despiadado asesino en masas ¿o si?, no recordaba haber asesinado nunca a nadie e incluso la opción de ser Kira sin saberlo, era ridícula, ni siquiera L, quien en ese momento aceptaba con gusto un trozo de pastel colorido de la mano de Watari, creería en semejante estupidez.

De todos modos, cualquier recurso valía la pena si era para hacer que Ryuuzaki dejara de lado sus entupidos porcentajes.

Por que no había otra razón por la que Raito estuviera enojado, deseando agarrar del cuello al detective y apretarlo hasta que dejara de respirar (incluso si ese sentimiento de querer verlo muerto lo desconcertaran desde un principio, que no fuera el echo de que L había mencionado algo como…

"Estoy un 0,9 por ciento de que eres Kira…" –mientras miraba ausente a la pantalla, como observando en la lejanía, en lugares muy distantes –

Raito había optado por ignorarlo rotundamente, aunque la sensación de venganza había comenzado a palpitar en su interior, incluso tan intensamente como su mismo corazón, porque, de nuevo a la cuestión, L aseguraba que él había echo cosas que ni siquiera se le hubieran cruzado por la mente antes, ¿matar despiadadamente?, por supuesto que no, esa alternativa quedaba fuera de sus convicciones, no era un asesino, el quería ser la justicia.

Pero por mucho que intentara convencerlo de lo contrario, Ryuuzaki seguía firme en su decisión, y no podía oponerse demasiado, él era el único sospechoso que había, y seguramente, que habría en el caso Kira.

"Kira"

La sola mención de esa palabra tan reprobadora lo hacia sentir repulsión por 'aquella' persona que lo llevara grabado en la frente, tan claro como el agua y sin embargo tan invisible, si solo tal vez tuvieran una pista que lo llevaran a aquel que juzgaba a los malhechores…

"Juzgar"

Aquella palabra no se le antojo tan terrible como en un principio y quizás, solo quizás…

- ¿En que piensas, Raito-kun?- La voz de L, a menos de un metros de él, sentado en esa particular y extraña posición, lo saco de sus pensamientos, que increíblemente y para su gran disgusto, habían llegado demasiado lejos.

Lo miro de reojo, pensando en si contestar la verdad solo lo haría sospechar mas de él, y enseguida lo descarto, ignorándolo de nuevo, estaba demasiado enojado aun y esa vez no haría nada para disimularlo.

-¡Venganza!- oyó en su mente, tan claro que creyó que había venido de otra parte, pero sin embargo, su expresión no cambio, volvió a mirar a L, aparentemente distraído en examinar una fresa atrapada en su tenedor, pero bien sabia solo era una fachada para examinarlo a él, a Raito, tal vez esperaba que de un segundo a otro comenzara a gritar como loco diciendo que era Kira, mas quisiera.

Entonces reparo en la mano del detective, sosteniendo un plato con un trozo de pastel apenas comenzado, y mas abajo, la cadena que encerraba su muñeca y que lo conectaba a su propio brazo, colgando a un lado, recordó que era bastante molesto intentar mover el brazo si estaba encadenado a un L que a cada rato movía las manos para todos lados, recibiendo dulces, tecleando en la computadora o haciendo quien sabe que cosas, la ira volvió a invadirlo, por supuesto, solo en su interior, porque su rostro seguía tan sereno como siempre.

-_Eso es_- se dijo una vez más- _una broma inocente_-

Fijo su vista en su monitor, procurando parecer atento al archivo del caso que tan implicados en su trabajo los tenían, con un leve movimiento de su brazo, tiro de la cadena que lo apisonaba, llevándose consigo la mano de L y por consiguiente, su tan adorado postre, cayendo al suelo, haciéndose añicos.

Y en alguna parte de su interior, un oscuro y recóndito rincón de su mente, resonó una risa macabra desconocida para él, y hasta el momento, pensó que era por el echo de darle su merecido a L, que tanto lo sacaba de sus casillas.

…pero tal vez había otra razón, una razón _desconocida_.

Comenzaba a sentirse confundido.

Noto que el sonido de la porcelana impactando en el suelo atrajo la atención de los demás miembros de la investigación, pero no fue eso lo que le preocupo, podía excusarse con aquello de que fue un "pequeño accidente", fue otra cosa.

Tal vez el rostro ensombrecido de L, o su mirada distante, o que de repente había olvidado por completo que tenia una roja y jugosa fresa a punto de tocar su boca.

Mirando sin mirar los vestigios del dulce, pensando en lo que diría a continuación, parecía en shock, pero incluso en esos momentos, no pudo evitar decir…

- Solo Kira podría hacer una cosa así -

_Maldición_.

Raito gruño casi imperceptiblemente, jurándole venganza en su fuero interno y por un momento, creyó escuchar una carcajada inhumana, que se iba haciendo cada vez mas fuerte…

Un pensamiento fugaz cruzo su mente…

¿_Ryuk_?

-

_**N/A**_: Es algo que pretendia ser un Crack-fic, una escena graciosa y todo, pero no se en que momento termino siendo cualquier otra cosa, sin embargo, no digan que no lo intente ¡eh!, lo reescribi tres veces, pero no hubo caso, nunca quedo como me gusto, asi esta masomenos presentable, XD

_**"Lo llevas en la sangre, Raito (Light) Yagami..."**_

_XD_

_No le hagan caso a esta cosa..._

_._

_.Gisei._


End file.
